24fandomcom-20200223-history
Template talk:JackBauerKills1
Serge I'm confident that was correct to remove Serge, since we don't see this character get killed on-screen. But all I can say about the recount necessary now is... %^#*@! 01:14, 6 December 2008 (UTC) Season 1 misc kills I believe Comp25's additions regarding those unseen Jack kills in Season 1 definitely meet all the requirements for this page. Jack caused them, they were "confirmed with video evidence" when Mason states they died, they were kills (and not serious injury), and it was on the show, not in novels, comics, etc. Certainly they count, correct? 20:22, 29 September 2008 (UTC) : The page is entitled "On-screen kills by Jack Bauer." These men were definitely killed off-screen. "Video evidence" means we have footage of them being killed by Jack Bauer, not footage of someone mentioning them being killed. --Proudhug 20:27, 29 September 2008 (UTC) I follow, but is that really a useful distinction to make? I always figured by "on-screen kills" it was meant "television series kills" for the sake of being exclusive of Jack in other spin-off media, not literally "kills the audience got to see happen". We currently have Scott (Peter Kingsley sniper) listed. Is he to be removed even though his still-warm corpse is plainly visible on the show? It just strikes me as arbitrary. If you want to get this technical, we can't include any of Jack's neck-snapping kills, because broken necks aren't actually instant death. A snapped neck causes instant unconsciousness, but the person technically dies at a later point of suffocation. Any thoughts on this idea: we rename it "television series kills" to accommodate all of the kills that happened on the show? 20:47, 29 September 2008 (UTC) : I'm sure many of the people Jack has shot didn't die immediately, either. I was under the impression the purpose of this page was to visually archive all of the points in the series where we see Jack kill someone. I see no point in having a page that lists all of the deaths Jack committed during the hours of the show, as one merely has to do a search for Jack's name on the Deaths on 24 page for that. Right now the page has a distinct purpose, but opening it up the way you suggest removes any purpose. --Proudhug 21:00, 29 September 2008 (UTC) :: Well it would be a change of purpose. But yes, visually it would be lacking then. I'd still like to defend the continued inclusion of Scott, and whoever else is like him, because there is useful, visual evidence of it. Yes? 21:48, 29 September 2008 (UTC) : I propose we keep this page the way it is (though, I'm torn over including dead bodies that we didn't see get killed), and if someone likes, as I suggested here, we can create a less visual page that lists all of the deaths caused by Jack Bauer, including those committed off-screen, before or between seasons, as well as in EU material like novels, comics, etc. The only tricky part of that would be The Game. Jack can kill hundreds of people in the game, if the player likes. Perhaps in that instance, only kills necessary for completion should be included. --Proudhug 21:56, 29 September 2008 (UTC)